The Truth About Fairytales
by Starian Princess
Summary: You meet the love of your life, get married, and that’s it. Case closed—you’ve got your happy ending. But what if the love of your life wasn’t exactly who you thought he was? And what if you realize a happy ending isn’t what you wanted after all? AtoxSaku


Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: Atobe/Sakuno, but it starts off with Ryoma/Sakuno thrown into the mix  
Genre: romance/drama  
Rating: M (R)  
Summary: You meet the love of your life, get married, and that's it. Case closed—you've got your happy ending. But what if the love of your life wasn't exactly who you thought he was? And what if you realize a happy ending isn't what you wanted after all?

_Warnings: This piece has really dark themes, the most prominent of which is adultery. So if you're not comfortable with that sort of thing, I'd rather you not read this. It can be very disturbing._

**  
The Truth About Fairytales**

Chapter 1

There are a million reasons why people lie. Some of them lie to get the things they want, the things they believe they want and must have. Others lie to hide obvious fault within their own hearts, to mask their imperfections. There are also those, however, who lie to protect the things important to them.

"Well, I'll be leaving now."

Sakuno Ryuuzaki—no, Sakuno Echizen (at present), wife of world-famous tennis player Ryoma Echizen, was not at all the type to lie. She had eyes that were so clear, you could possibly see into her very soul. She also had a voice so steady and calm that it was quite hard to believe that the first time she met her husband, she could barely come out with anything to say. Among her distinctive traits, her will to do what was right often stood out, which was why many believed that she was a woman who could do no wrong. It was only right then, as supposed, that she managed to find the man of her dreams. And with further resolution hold on to him, no matter how far and how high he intended to soar towards his own personal goals.

"Is someone going to meet you at the airport when you get there?" The said woman was standing at the front door of their home, a duffel bag dangling off one hand and a can of grape-flavored Ponta in the other. And as always, she was openly staring at her husband put on one of his favorite shirts.

It was a daily occurrence, a ritual of some sort. Ryoma would mention a few nights prior that he was going to be playing at a famous tennis tournament (somewhere around the world—this time in America), and would no doubt be gone for a few days, maybe weeks. And being the agreeable wife that she was, Sakuno would patiently nod and proceed to prepare all the things she thought he would need. It was after all a wife's duty. Ryoma, thusly, had nothing much to complain about.

"Hmm, yeah." Just as Sakuno would be staring, her husband would not notice. Was it not normal to be half-naked around one's spouse? He found nothing odd about that. And of course, there _was_ nothing odd about it. His wife, in particular, simply enjoyed staring—for lack of better reason. It wasn't like she needed one anyway.

Reaching out for the can of Ponta first, he gave Sakuno a slight smirk and popped it open. It was another tradition, though Sakuno barely considered drinking Ponta before a long journey as one. Still, she smiled back wryly and contented herself to the image he presented. He was happy, her Ryoma was happy. And knowing that made her feel somewhat accomplished for the time being.

A few minutes later, after their brief bubble of comfortable silence, Ryoma held out his hand for the duffel bag. Sakuno followed it with his white cap, a trademark he had yet to grow out of. And with that, he leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead, signaling it was time for him to leave.

The cab was already waiting outside. Most of the time, Sakuno would personally drive him to the airport but since she had work that day, it couldn't be helped.

"Ry-Ryoma," the tennis prodigy looked up before getting in. His wife was normally quiet whenever he would leave but if she happened to speak up (rare moments as they were), it was all the better in his opinion.

"I… I'll miss you." Stated with such finality, the cat-eyed man couldn't help a chuckle. He tossed his bag in (cap and all) before running up to her again. And with the passersby gawking at them, he pressed his lips completely and passionately against hers.

Sakuno stood, for a moment, shocked out of her wits. But it didn't take long for her to sigh through the kiss and return the fervor she felt in it. So rare a moment like this, she couldn't stop her adrenaline from rushing.

She raised both her arms and entangled her fingers through his hair, a disheveled yet fixed-in-its-own-way hairstyle he had kept from his high school years. She could still hear him chuckling within the kiss and her desires ignited, her tongue tracing a line across his bottom lip. Ryoma seemed at ease letting her set the pace as he simply leaned in, dragging a hand down her back to suggestively squeeze her derriere. He got the reaction he wanted.

Sakuno squeaked, eyes widening, her propriety telling her that they were out in public. If this was going to get hot and steamy, they would have to maneuver back towards the door. Fully intending to do just that, she took a few steps backward, still with her mouth pressed against his. But before she could take another, his own feet came to a dead stop, his hand tracing swirls up and down her back.

Sakuno couldn't understand what he was up to. Did he want to make out like this, out in the sunshine for everyone to see? The idea made her incredibly warm inside.

She would have brought her hands down to slide up inside his shirt next had he not suddenly pulled away. At once, Sakuno let out a deep moan in protest.

"How about we save the rest for next time?" She silently glared up at him, her eyes misting. He always stopped just as they were getting to the good part. Ryoma smirked, seeing her reaction and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"You're missing me even more now, aren't you?" The tone in his voice made her eyes darken with need.

"Just… just go," Sakuno couldn't trust herself to say anything more. She turned away just as he leaned in, his lips catching her ear.

"I'll be happy to, knowing that my wife is going to be waiting for me _desperately _back home." She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from replying. Sakuno could not understand why Ryoma liked to tease her so, it was getting quite a bit irritating. It also made her feel weak as it seemed that she was the only one affected by it.

Telling herself that it was not the time to be brooding whilst there was still so much to be done, she resolutely walked back to the front door just as the cab sped off. If he expected her to wave gaily after what had just happened, Ryoma had far too big a head.

* * *

"It certainly does sound 100 percent like Echizen, I'm not surprised." Sakuno turned to her companion and glared. Yes, he was still her senpai technically; and yes, she did need to show him respect somehow. But he was passing off her woes like trivial dust bunnies underneath one's bed. Had he not heard her properly? Her husband had teased her almost to the point of no return and then had left, just like that. _She _had needs, too!

"Sadaharu-kun, you know what?" Inui blinked behind his glasses, looking up to meet Sakuno's sweetest smile. And as always, the data tennis specialist was dumbfounded. He could never read her when she looked at him like that. It simply went against his data and calculations. He sighed and answered.

"Hmm, what?"

"There is a 50 percent chance that you won't be getting any lunch today; I hate you." The deflated tone brought up new calculations, however, and Inui grinned broadly.

"I am 100 percent certain you don't mean that."

"I'm not always nice, you know. I could withhold the bento I packed for you, with loving care might I add, and offer it to Yanagi-kun instead." Sakuno twirled a few strands of hair around her finger and peered through her own reading glasses to see her senpai's reaction.

"I didn't know we were seeing Renji today." Straightening the quiz papers on his desk, he took out a red marker and started scoring. Renji Yanagi, his childhood friend and a former Rikkaidai regular, was currently teaching Mathematics at his alma mater while coaching the junior high tennis club. Likewise, Inui had opted to do the same at his own school, where coincidentally Sakuno was teaching Social Studies.

"He called the other day and said he would drop by." Automatically, Sakuno set to work as well, stapling some new questionnaires she'd prepared. Though she did have the qualifications to teach English as well, she opted for the former subject as old school memories had been dug up during that year's teachers' orientation. If teaching English meant that she would have to be under the supervision of her own teacher (during the day) then she would gladly pass up that chance, thank you very much. Social Studies gave her more room to move around.

"Probably because he wants a rematch," Inui smiled to himself, a dark olive green eye framed by dusty lashes catching the reflection of his glasses. Inwardly, Sakuno smiled too. Inui would have looked so much better without his spectacles. Then again, she grinned with a shake of her head, he looked just fine the way he was anyway.

"A rematch for what? This can't be the old match you two had back in junior high. That was ages ago." Her mind drifted off, recalling those days. Tennis had been the center of their lives back then. To some of their old friends (her husband included), that hadn't changed.

"Of course not. We had a 'friendly' match last year, which ended in a draw." The smugness in Inui's voice made her giggle.

"Were you supposed to win that one?" His answering grin made her giggle all the more.

"Sakuno," she turned in alarm as he called out her name suddenly, wondering what he would say with such a serious face, "do you truly intend to leave me lunch-less today?"

The auburn-haired woman snorted, totally unladylike but she knew that he was used to it anyhow.

"Well, I had to be sure; else I might've had to calculate the kind of food they would be serving in the cafeteria and how much I would need to buy."

"I thought you said you were 100 percent certain I wouldn't leave you lunch-less," Sakuno quirked a brow and smirked.

"Of course, I knew I was right. But asking you that question earlier would have doubled my chances. No harm in upping them, right?" It was just like Inui to do something as safe as that, ensuring his data would hold true.

"Besides, Renji wouldn't come during lunch break and if you gave my bento to him after classes, the food you worked so hard to make would be cold. That would have been an insult to yourself." Sakuno crossed her arms and swiveled her seat around to face him, a twinkle in her chocolate colored eyes.

"Oh? You don't think he would come during lunch break?"

Inui was about to reply but paused for a moment to reconsider, "I am… 85 percent certain he won't come during lunch break."

"What happened to the other 15 percent?" Licking her lips, she was 100 percent sure she knew the answer to that one.

"You're looking very much like Echizen during a tennis match right now. I had to recalculate my chances." Tilting his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Inui then reached for a slim notebook peeking out of his bag.

"Hey, Ryoma's not the only person who can pull off the I-WIN look. I perfected it without his help while I was still in high school." Sniffing mockingly, she glanced back at him, preparing to dismiss the comment (as she had anticipated a different one) when she noticed exactly what the notebook was labeled as.

"Sadaharu, what _is_ that?! Sakuno's _Questionable_ Marriage Files?!"

Smiling broadly, Inui's eyes held a distinct twinkle in them this time.

"Don't fret over it. It can mean one of two things, that your marriage is questionable or that the data is questionable. Since you and Echizen seem to be such a strong couple though, I'd like to believe that it's the latter." It wasn't a lie; Inui really did want to believe that it was the latter. But Sakuno's eyes had turned… grey-ish, for lack of better word. It had lost a bit of its light just then like he had hit a sore spot, which was out of character for her. Sakuno's marriage was important to her, wasn't it? Ryoma Echizen was the love of her life, wasn't he?

Inui frowned, contemplating what he ought to do next. He wasn't the type to meddle, just the type to quietly take down information for further use. But what use was there? At this point in time, he was Sakuno's friend and not just her senpai like back in their junior high days. He _should_ probably bring it up, whatever it was that was troubling her. And he knew it had something to do with her marriage.

But Sakuno had looked fine earlier, normal even. It wasn't abnormal for her to be complaining about Ryoma's teasing since he did that all the time. Inui had always presumed it was because he found her cute or something when she was riled up. Apparently though, the teasing was just the external part of the problem.

Still, Inui reflected, he couldn't be 100 certain yet. It was only something he was beginning to analyze. He would have to gather more data for a better assessment of the whole situation. Perhaps Renji had noticed something, too? Although the Rikkaidai graduate hadn't been all that close to Sakuno, he was still pretty perceptive and they _were_ becoming quite close now.

A shrill warning bell sounded in the hallway at that moment, signaling the teachers to start their next periods. Sakuno was still a little dazed, thinking of whatever it was she was thinking of and Inui was still considering her dilemma, so the two walked quietly towards the faculty entrance, both entirely forgetting that they had nothing in their hands to carry to class. Needless to say, it would be a morning to remember.

* * *

"Sakuno-san actually told me to come during lunch break for my visit, but I couldn't make it that early." Inui turned to his longtime friend and frowned. Bringing her up like that, it would certainly be nice to know where on earth Sakuno was. During lunchtime, she had been very… distant, munching quietly in her corner whilst he prattled on about whatnot. And then she had abruptly stood up and headed back to the faculty room without so much as a look at him. He hadn't been able to thank her for his meal that day, but that was the least of his worries.

"Sadaharu, if you want to look her then go." He bristled. He wasn't the type to search for people for the sake of searching for them (except if it meant valuable resources for his tennis club, of course); they were usually just… there when he needed them, part of his data and all. But Sakuno was a different matter altogether. Her disappearance baffled him endlessly and it wasn't making him happy at all.

"Pride is a wicked thing; it can cause rifts in relationships and accidents that could have been prevented." He snapped his head up and regarded Yanagi sullenly. It wasn't about pride. He just felt a little bad that Sakuno hadn't thought of his feelings at all. Normally the woman popped up with anything for him to listen to, even if he was only half-heartedly listening. For the past few days though, her topics had lessened alarmingly to the point that she had simply stopped looking for him. Today had been the last straw.

"What do you think of her marriage, Renji?" He barely registered that he had asked it aloud.

"Hmm, I haven't enough data on it but I believe that they are doing well. Have you not seen the way Echizen-san looks at her? It should be enough to be able to tell." Inui _had _seen the way Echizen looked at Sakuno, like he treasured her beyond anything else in this world. Although he had a different way of showing it, no one could say otherwise. Ryoma Echizen loved his wife with every breath in him. But… something was terribly wrong with that picture.

"I think that you have faulty reasoning." Yanagi's expression changed then, a frown now emerging.

"Yes, I just realized that." And as one they thought the same thing: How did Sakuno look at Ryoma? Had anyone ever noticed?

* * *

"Sakuno-chan, you're late." She was beginning to have an awful headache. She knew she shouldn't have come but one simply couldn't resist the temptation.

"I know and I'm not going to apologize. I have my own responsibilities, too." She sighed and looked up at him; he was just too beautiful, too perfect. She _hated_ him.

"Silly girl, I wasn't asking you to apologize. Don't give me that look," he tipped her chin up and smirked, and in a way it reminded her of Ryoma. But just as the image surfaced, it immediately died when he drew her head up to receive his kiss.

His kisses were nothing like Ryoma's. His kisses were hard, demanding, sometimes punishing—they made her think that she was battling with him for power. And she liked that.

She ran her hand up his arm, feeling the toned muscles beneath, her pulse quickening. His head was against her shoulder, easing off a sleeve with his teeth, her pristine white blouse falling open (as half the buttons were unfastened already) and revealing more skin for his hungry eyes. She breathed in and cried out just as he bit down against her neck, his tongue lapping up whatever mark he'd left behind.

Sakuno could feel him grinding against her slowly, positioning himself at her center even though he was still wearing his slacks. A resonating warmth began to pool inside her, the room becoming way too hot.

"You know, I've always wanted to do this." He looked into her eyes, glazed like honey, her lips bruised but not bruised enough. He brought his head down again for the kill.

He crushed his mouth against hers, savagely opening it and sliding his tongue in. She tasted like strawberries today. Perhaps he should have some whipped cream brought up for later? His eyes burned at the idea, her moan of pleasure driving him wild. He felt himself harden, hearing her voice. How he loved her voice. He loved it so much, he desperately needed her to scream for him.

"Do what?" Her breathless reply made him chuckle, his hands reaching out for her and lifting her by the waist.

He placed her atop his desk and pushed her down, feeling her arms wrap around his neck like he was her lifeline. No one else could touch him so.

"Do a teacher against my table." He nibbled on her ear before reaching down her front, grasping the folds of her blouse then pulling them apart. Her buttons fell to the floor, the blouse hanging off of her shoulder, completely torn off on the other side.

He eyed her bra and smiled wickedly, cupping her breasts, pinching her nipples. And she watched in unabashed fascination, wrapping her legs around his waist, drawing him closer. She knew that he could feel her; her skirt was just about bunched up against her waist already. There was no way he couldn't feel that.

He reached behind her and unfastened her bra, her breasts jutting out proudly beneath his hands. He took one in his mouth, while he played with the other; her moans music to his ears. She started out low, a sound deep in her throat; then it would rise, broken into tiny gasps. Like she was dying… on ecstasy.

"That's enough of the foreplay," he whispered against her skin, his hands traveling down, massaging her as he went along. He stayed at her thighs; she was already wet, pleasantly, lustfully wet. He drew down his slacks and positioned himself, kissing her as he drove in, her cry echoing in his mouth. It was delicious.

Again and again, he pushed into her, pulling out and then repeating the dance all over again. She had a hand covering her mouth; it wasn't doing a very good job. But he supposed he liked that, too. She was such a contradiction, this woman—_his_ woman. Although she belonged to another in name, she was still his and only his. Of course, she didn't know that yet.

"Sakuno," he purred, tracing a finger down her chest, sliding through the valley of her breasts. She shuddered and he chuckled, "Won't you scream it out for me? I want to hear it."

And he knew she would comply. She belonged to him after all. He was proven right just as he repositioned her on the desk, her back facing him and entered her again, his teeth biting down against her shoulder.

"Keigo-sama!" It was beautifully erotic and it was meant only for him.

**-TBC-**


End file.
